The Clockwork Tower
by icewaker22
Summary: Harry found an old tower on a globe in a junk shop when he was ten. This tower holds secrets that could remake the world as many people know it. Slash and Dark.
1. Chapter 1

The Clockwork Tower

Summary: Harry found an old tower on a globe in a junk shop when he was ten. This tower holds secrets that could remake the world as many people know it. Slash and Dark.

Warning: Slash, Slavery, Vampires and AU.

I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, One Piece, Game of Thrones or Rosario + Vampire or any others that are either referenced or brought in.

Chapter 1 

Harry ducked into a nearby shop as he turned around the corner. Hoping to avoid his cousin and his gang of thugs.

Quickly Harry ducked down as the bell jingled. It was less than a minute later that he heard the other boys' feet pound passed his hiding spot. Taking another minute to be sure that they had all passed by him, Harry stood up and turned around to look at the shop.

It was filled with old and cracked things. From light fixtures to random decorations. In one corner there were old stuffed animals while in the other was bathroom sinks.

Knowing he should at least look around as it would be rude to hide in the shop directly, Harry stood up and started to make his way thru the shop. The first thing he found was an odd metal box that when he opened, he realized was a trick box. Taking a few moments to work the small compartment open and was shocked at what he found. The boxes inter hidden compartment were filled with bills. Most of them were hundreds and fifty-pound notes, but there were a few twenty and ten-pound notes as well. Taking a twenty-pound note, Harry quickly replaced the false bottom realizing that the box was probably was where someone held their saving before it was sold.

As he continued down the aisle, Harry found himself picking up a few other things. One was a clockwork tower inside a glass globe that would spin when the key was turned. Usually, Harry wouldn't even think about taking such a thing home as there was every chance that his relatives would destroy it. The other stuff he chose to get were less flashy as they were some old science books and light bulbs as the one in his cupboard had died a few months ago.

Making his way up to the counter Harry made sure that everything was apparently on display so that the shop owner wouldn't think him a thief like his aunt told the neighbourhood.

"Well what did you find," an older man said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Just these sir," Harry said as he put the two books, two light bulbs and two boxes onto the counter.

"I see," the man said as he looked first at the light bulbs before putting them into the register. He did the same for the books before moving to the boxes. First, he opened the lids to make sure only what was supposed to be there was. It was while he did this to the silver puzzle box that Harry had to stop himself from looking guilty.

Once he had moved to the wooden box with the clock tower inside it, Harry felt himself relax a little. Looking at the price as the last item was added Harry was surprised that it only came to fifteen pounds. Quickly handing the man the twenty-pound note he had taken from the silver box earlier the cashier just looked mildly surprised that someone had such a large bill.

"My aunt's birthday is next week," Harry offered as a way of explanation.

Nodding at the explanation the man at the register quickly pushed the right buttons to make it so everything was the way it should be before helping Harry loud everything into this backpack.

Once Harry had left the store he looked up at the sky to try and figure out if he had to head back to his relatives yet or not. Seeing that it was still relatively light, he decided to buy a sandwich before heading to the park. Once their Harry made his way over to what most people thought was a storm drain but was really a just a small hole that leads to the inside of the concrete box that was a few feet away he removed his backpack and lowered it into the hole before following.

He had discovered that the big cement box that was part of the park's wall wasn't some decorative bulge in the wall like people would like to believe but a decommissioned electorate grid for the neighbourhood. He'd learned this when his cousin had pushed him into the entrance of the underground hole when he was four. The opening was three feet long by two feet wide and had three other holes in it. The bottom two holes where the correct drains were that drined into the sewer and then there was the larger hole that was a foot high and two feet long was the only remaining entrance to his secret hideout.

With his bag in the hole, Harry lowered himself into the pit himself before carefully pushing his bag into the hole and quickly followed. The tunnel was thankfully rather short being only about three feet before it opened into the old grid box.

Once there Harry made quick work of unloading his backpack. First, he stashed the books with his other books he'd nicked from different places and put them beside his camping mat. The mat had an old sleeping bag on it and an old lamp that usually used for light, but he was more eager to pull one of the light bulbs from his backpack and open the box. With light bulb in hand harry made his way in the dark to the far wall and ran his hand over it until he found the light socket where he quickly screwed the bulb in before making his way over to the switch.

With light to now see Harry took in the chamber. It was about ten feet long and eight feet wide. A rusted ladder hangs over the open two-foot wide drain tunnel that Harry used as an entrance. On one side was a camping mat with an old sleeping bag and some blankets and a blow-up pillow with a few piles of books making a type of small wall. On the other side were canned food and other things of value that Harry was able to find including a small space heater.

Looking at the small space brought Harry a feeling of safety as despite his cousins best efforts no one knew where this place was but Harry and it was near impossible to get into as the top entrance had rusted shut a long time ago. If he was honest with himself, the only reason that he went back to the Dursley house was that he couldn't afford to buy food for himself.

Going back to his bag he quickly put the extra light-bulb aside for later before pulling the two boxes out. As he looked closer at the two boxes, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt the need to buy the wooden box with its clockwork globe, but he did like it. The globe was different then a snow globe in that there was no water or lose objects inside. Instead, it had a solid base made of metal that seemed to connect everything and inside it had a tower built of bronze gears that he was willing to bet worked like clockwork.

Putting the wooden box down Harry turned to the silver puzzle box that had his real prize. With a quick hand he opened the box they found the tiny button that let the lower lid pop up. Now that he didn't need to be careful Harry took the whole false bottom out before picking up the thick wad of bills.

Being careful that the bills stay on the camping mat Harry started to sort them by type before counting them. Once done Harry was surprised to find he had fifty-three thousand and four hundred pounds with the oldest bill dating back to before he was born.

Nodding to himself Harry quickly put his money back in the silver box before deciding that he still had time to see what the clockwork globe did if he wound it using the key.

Once the globe was out of its box, Harry started winding it. First once then twice until a small button popped out at three times. Pushing the as Harry looked at the tower he realized that he needed to push the button if he wanted it to move, so he did.

Harry watched as at first, the tiny gears started to turn in the base before they began to spin up the tower as two small silver gears climbed the tower until it reached the top. As it reached the top of the tower, Harry was suddenly struck with a blinding light.

Blinking his eyes, Harry was met with what appeared to be a giant empty room with an altar at one end and a large set of doors at the other.

It was the sound of grinding that knocked Harry out of his shock as he took a closer look at the walls of the room and saw that some of them were moving.

"What the hell," Harry whispered before standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Standing up, Harry started to look around the room. At first glance, the place is completely empty, but as he looked, he first saw an alter than a pair of bronze doors.

Making his way to the alter Harry found an envelope and a small glass vial that contained some type of red liquid inside it. 

Deciding to look at the vile later he went to the letter hoping that it would explain what was going on. 

Taking the yellow parchment into his hands, Harry began to struggle his way thru the curvy black writing: 

_**To whoever finds this letter,**_

 _ **First, let me be the first to say welcome to my clockwork tower. To be here means that either you are reading this letter after forcing your way in, in which case I hope something nasty kills you or you were deemed worthy of being my heir, in which case I welcome you with open arms. Now as I like to think that it would be my Heir that found this place and not some upstart I will tell you about this tower.  
The Clockwork Tower is a pocket space that shifts time and space. What this means is that inside the tower time moves fast then outside. One minute outside is the same as one day inside the tower. This is determined by how many times the key is wound into the tower's base. It is essential to know this as when the gears inside the tower stop moving time inside the tower is time once more matching the outside world.  
Inside the tower are hundreds of other pocket space globes that I have made over the countless years I have lived. They range from other towers that hold libraries to entire worlds that I have built. As my heir, all of them are now yours thou you will need to activate them to get them running again.  
Now, what it means to be my heir. Well, first and foremost it says that you would be able to drink the content of the small red vile that should be beside this letter and live. This is important as it is only after drinking the contents that someone can either leave the tower by putting some of their blood onto the spell circle on the ground of this room or unlock the doors on the other side of this room.  
The content of the vile is a potion that will turn you into a Trueblood Vampire.  
A Trueblood Vampire is a vampire is different than other vampires as they have no actual need to feed on blood other than to add to their power as they take control from the blood they drink and add it to their ability to increase their own. This is because unlike other vampires they are already a pure vampire and don't need to improve their blood purity by strengthening their vampire blood.  
Vampires are broken into five types by power, and it is the need to reach the final tear of energy that drives them to drink blood. The first is the Thrall. This type of vampire is little more than brain-dead humans that fallow the order of anyone who makes them. They have an energy to blood conversion rate so low that it has been noted to almost not be real. It is because of this that most slaves don't have true bloodlust like the other three lower tears of a vampire. Those three are Ghouls, Vampires and Shinso Vampires. All three of them have a conversion rate of energy to blood purity of about ten million to one and power to energy to rate of about one to ten. I will leave you to find out more about the other vampires as you see fit but I digress I seem to have gotten off track.  
As I was saying earlier, Truebloods have no bloodlust but do like the taste of blood. This is because like other vampires Truebloods must also regenerate their blood if they use it to make new vampires. There are two more things that Truebloods do that drives them to need blood. The first is that they take on ability from those that they drink from. For example, if they drink from a unicorn, they might get the ability to curse anyone who drinks from them forcefully. The second is to slow ageing. Despite what others would have you believe vampires do in fact age. This is done when they don't have enough blood or indeed quintessence that is found in the blood. Often to reverse the process themselves they need to drink a large amount of blood.  
The average lifespan of a Trueblood vampire is about three thousand years if they only drink once to stop the ageing process.  
As the last of the Truebloods still alive after the Vampire Wars, I hope this Clockwork Tower will let you, my hair and the next Trueblood Vampire not only live but thrive in the world before you.**_

 _ **Sincerely,  
Adam Trueblood**_

Blinking Harry couldn't believe the letter the first time he read it, so he read it a second time, then a third, but it wasn't until he read it a fourth time that Harry let his disappointment and hurt get to him. 

As much as he wanted to believe that the letter was real, he couldn't bring himself to do so as it would mean that magic was real. A thing that he had been beaten into excepting wasn't a real thing. 

It was as he read the letter a fifth time that Harry made up his mind or really the part of the letter saying that it was only with his blood after he had been turned into a vampire could he leave that made up Harry's mind for him. 

With a tired hand, Harry quickly placed the letter down on the altar before picking up the vile. 

Harry trembling fingers making it harder for him as he pulled the stopper out but it was with a shuddering breath that Harry quickly downed the contents of the vile.  
It was like thick oily blood was being put into his mouth and Harry wanted to spit it out but a steely look in his eye and a diamond-hard resolve Harry forced himself to swallow once most of the container was inside his mouth. 

The effect was instant. Harry's blood was on fire as it felt like a wire scrubby was run thru his veins as his human blood has vanished into his stomach while the vampire blood was rapidly refilling his veins that were now empty. Thankfully Harry passed out moments after his blood began to drain as he was dead less than a minute later and never heard the vile scream that filled the room as his scare on his forehead split open. It was three days later that his heart once more started to beat only this time with the blood of a Trueblood Vampire instead of a humans blood.

A/N: So just wondering what other world would be interesting for Harry to have inside globes in his tower. I have an idea for the elemental nations, the world of one piece and the world of game of thrones. Those are the three leading worlds in my head but don't know there are other worlds that could be interesting or not. Anyway polls are going to be based on reviews so let me know which worlds you want to see in Harry's control.

Poll:

Elemental Nations:

World of One Piece:

World of Game of Thrones:

World of Pokemon:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry awoke on the ground and groaned. While he wasn't in any pain, he was extremely stiff, and he felt somewhat bloated as if he had eaten more then he could fit into his stomach.

Rolling up onto his feet Harry was once more greeted by the dimly glowing room that was covered in bronze. Reaching to adjust his glasses Harry was surprised to find that there was nothing on his face. Looking down to where he had been laying revelled that his glasses had been crushed either when he fell or at some point while he was unconscious.

Finding himself pleased with the sudden lack of needing glasses Harry felt something spark in his mind. The thought was small at first until he saw the letter on the altar once more.

Taking a deep breath, Harry reached down to pick up the letter once more.

As he read the letter, a challenge flashed across his mind. If the letter were to be believed, then it would only take a bit of his blood to return to the world outside. The challenge in his mind was that if this were proven right, then Harry would gather everything he had and move to the clockwork tower. If it wasn't then he would find his way out of here and leave without ever looking back.

Walking into the center of the room Harry tried to think of a way to make himself bleed before taking his lip between his teeth. With a quick breath, he bit down on his lip hard.

The blood gushed out of his lip only long enough for a few drops to form but those drops fell slowly onto the ground. Once the first drop hit the ground, the circle lit with white light, and suddenly Harry was no longer inside the bronze room but inside his secret base.

Knowing that while he had promised himself that he would go right back, Harry also wanted to be sure when he was so with a tired pull, he pushed himself down into the tunnel and backed out into the park.

Once outside Harry quickly made his way over to a newspaper box that was always up to date on the corner of the park's sidewalk. Once there Harry was shocked and pleased to see that it was indeed the same day that he had left. Knowing that this meant he would be able to go and stay inside the tower for the night without any risks to himself Harry quickly turn back to the park where he was had come from.

Once in the park, Harry made sure to check the time on the clock and was pleased to see that it was only six in the evening. This meant that he could stay inside the tower for twelve hours without any problems.

Once he was back inside his base, Harry got out a piece of paper and a pen. With that, he started winding the tower while placing marks on the paper forever ten turns. He did this until he got to seventy-two marks. At that point, he carefully set the globe with the tower down on the ground and gathered everything in the room towards him. With everything assembled Harry pushed the button.

The flash of light was even more blinding then Harry remembered, but he was pleased to see himself inside the tower.

Once he was able to stand without wobbling, Harry began to move his things so that they were behind the altar. This only took a few minutes, but it let Harry have a bit of time to start once more to think.

Now that he believed the letter Harry also thought about what else this meant for him. If the letter was real, then Harry was some sort of super vampire that was able to punt most other think on the planet. That meant he couldn't go back to his relatives. The Dursley family thought he was a freak when he was a healthy human boy. They would never let a vampire live with them, and if he were honest with himself, Harry would probably try and eat them the next time they starved him, and that was just something he didn't want to do. Not because he had any love for his family but because he was pretty sure that eating them would make him sick or something. The fat on his uncle and cousin would likely give him a heart-attack while his aunt was probably so bitter he would likely find lemons sweet.

Task did Harry made his way towards the doors at the other end of the room. They gave a soft grown when he pulled them open as it became apparent that they hadn't been opened in a long time making Harry wonder how long had the tower been lost and no used. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry made his way towards a spiral staircase that would likely take him to the floor below.

The stare case was made of twisting silver metal and did lead him to the lower floor where once he was there a vast orb lit up the entire room looks like a small sun. Beneath the sun orb as Harry was calling it in his head was three new globes. Each globe was about twice the size of a basketball.

Infant of them a letter was floating as if waiting for him. Reaching up Harry opened the letter before beginning to read what was inside.

 _ **Welcome to the basic training level. This floor is so that you know the three basic things you'll need past this point to not get killed. Those things being your vampire abilities, how to use Ki as well as magic. Each of the three globes is a primary training field as well as a library on the topic in question.  
To enter the globes, all you have to do is touch the circle on the front of the orbs. This is important as once you are inside the globe you must wait at least one day to leave and each globe will tell you how to leave it once inside.  
The last thing that I would like to mention is that you can't go farther into the tower until you can remove the globes from their podiums and place them into their travel case. The reason for this is that while the globes are mostly for training, they also function as portable homes.**_

Best of Luck,  
Adam Trueblood

Looking up from the note, Harry was able to see how the case that was being talked about. It was some type of small trunk that once he looked inside had three somewhat distinct indents that were clearly meant for the globes. Heaving a sigh, Harry made his way towards the closest globe. His thoughts as he went were that he was glad he had given himself so much time inside the clockwork tower.

 **END Chapter**

The Clockwork Tower Poll

Rules:

The food worlds as I am calling any world that is added to this cannot be earth because it will be inside a globe.

Votes are only added if from reviews.

Poll:

World of Elemental Nations:

World of One Piece: 1

World of Game of Thrones: 1

World of Pokemon: 1

World of Full Metal Alchemist: 1


End file.
